Una noche de hermanos
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Elena se va a celebrar con los demás que Klaus ya no está ahí para atormentarlos, pero Damon y Stefan se quedan en casa... ¿Qué pasará en esa noche? Stefan no come desde hace un par de días, Damon tiene sangre de su grupo favorito... ¿Qué más quiere, aparte de su hermano y una bañera en plena noche?
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero pedir un favor… ¡que hagáis más fics sobre esta pareja! En español sólo hay tres… Poooorfi -ojos del Gato con Botas-. Nunca pensé que me engancharía o.O **

Elena se acababa de ir, había quedado con Matt, Caroline, Bonnie y Jeremy para celebrar que Klaus ya no estaba. Stefan pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermano y no pudo evitar echar una ojeada.

-Hola, hermano. –saludó Damon arrastrando las palabras. Stefan entró en la habitación y no vio a Damon. Frunció el ceño y escuchó con más atención. -¡En el baño! –masculló el mayor de los Salvatore. Stefan sonrió y se acercó a la entrada de donde había indicado su hermano. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a Damon con una mirada ardiente. Se estaba bañando. –Tus instintos me desesperan. –farfulló de nuevo y Stefan soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, ya sabes que estoy recuperando mi dieta.

-Demos la bienvenida a San Stefan. –dijo Damon alzando la mano. Stefan fue hacia la bañera y se agachó a la altura de su hermano, con la cabeza señaló la copa de sangre que se estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué grupo es? –preguntó, a lo que Damon respondió alzando las cejas sinuosamente.

-Cero negativo. –sonrió. –Ya sabes, nuestra favorita. –le guiñó un ojo y Stefan cerró los suyos, centrándose en otro pensamiento que no fuese tener a su hermano desnudo, frente a él. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Pensó, algo asustado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Damon se dio cuenta del cambio en su hermano y le echó un vistazo a su mente. Abrió levemente los ojos, algo asombrado. Decidió jugar un poco. Amplió su sonrisa de manera seductora y cogió la copa. Pare ello se tuvo que estirar un poco, lo que causó que se descubriese casi hasta sus partes íntimas, que para suerte de Stefan, estaban cubiertas de espuma. Suspiró con alivio y algo de decepción. Le gustaría ver más. _¿En serio?_ Pensaba. Volvió a centrar su vista en Damon, que no apartaba la mirada de él, mientras alzaba la copa y le daba un trago. No quería llegar a ese extremo, pero se le escapó un hilo de sangre, que recorrió desde su boca hasta su barbilla, para luego precipitarse hasta el agua espumosa de la bañera. Stefan estaba cayendo en sus instintos. Pero entonces, miró los labios de Damon y ahogó un jadeo. Estaban húmedos, de su saliva y de esa sangre ajena. Stefan sintió su piel estirarse debajo de sus ojos, sintió sus colmillos alargarse hasta clavarse en su lengua. Perdió la razón, observando la gota caer, la sangre deslizarse por los labios de su hermano. Se levantó, apoyando una mano en un extremo de la bañera, y la otra mano en el otro extremo.

-Stefan… -susurró Damon, cohibido. No tenía salida, bueno, sí, podría darle un empujón al menor de los Salvatore, podría romperle el cuello… pero él no quería, algo le impedía seguir. Damon perdió la razón, junto con su hermano, decidió dejar el orgullo, dejar el sarcasmo, la tristeza, incluso la alegría… Se entregó a la excitación. Puso sus manos mojadas encima de las de Stefan y lo miró fijamente. Encogió las piernas en la bañera, pegándolas a su pecho, para dejarle sitio a su hermano. Él sonrió a Damon, una sonrisa ardiente, excitada, lujuriosa. Se alejó y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta azul, que acabó en alguna parte del suelo, seguida de sus pantalones. Se metió en la bañera, con los bóxers blancos puestos, haciendo sufrir a Damon. Stefan sonrió sardónicamente y quitó la copa de las manos de su hermano. Le dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente, analizando e imaginando lo que podría pasar a continuación. Se acercó a él, dejando la copa de nuevo en el suelo, metiendo las manos en el agua y apoyándolas en las piernas de Damon, que se había extendido y cernido a su alrededor. Con el sorbo de sangre aún en su boca y con la de Damon a escasos centímetros de distancia, selló este momento con un beso. Al principio fue casto, porque si abría la boca caería la sangre, pero luego sacó su lengua y la pasó por los labios de su hermano. Éste respondió al instante, algo dudoso, pero luego salvaje. Stefan se abrió paso por la boca de Damon con la lengua, en una danza apasionada, deseosa de más y luego empujó el líquido a la boca de él. Damon lo recibió con un jadeo, primero degustó la sangre, que tenía un ligero sabor a Stefan, jugó con ella y la lengua del último, sintiendo ese elixir más líquido que antes… más caliente. Finalmente lo tragó. Stefan pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Damon, mientras que el otro los pasaba por su cintura. Ambos se pegaron más a sí mismos, besándose con arduo salvajismo y placer. Damon mordió el labio de Stefan tan fuerte que le hizo sangre, comenzó a succionarla, provocando gemidos en su hermano menor. Mantuvo los colmillos escondidos, como buen control que tenía, pero Stefan no era igual y no tardaron en aflorar de nuevo sus marcas de vampiro. Llevaba dos días sin comer. Damon lo sintió y, después de lamer el labio sangrante de su hermano hasta que ya no hubo herida, echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Bebe… -gimió, pero Stefan negó con la cabeza, a lo que Damon frunció el ceño. –Hazlo. –dijo autoritario. –Llevas días sin comer, venga… te gustará. –sonrió de aquella manera que volvía locas a las chicas. Stefan siguió negándose, así que Damon probó con otra opción; alargó sus manos hasta el culo de su hermano, y soltó un bufido cuando notó el bóxer… no se había fijado. Sabía que Stefan se tendría que levantar para quitárselo, y se le ocurrían juegos que podría hacer con él de pié y el otro agachado a la altura de su cintura, pero necesitaba con urgencia placer, mucho placer. Tiró de ambos lados del bóxer, rasgándolo con total facilidad.

–Te conseguiré unos nuevos. –prometió Damon con una sonrisa, y Stefan soltó una carcajada. Pasó las manos por el pelo negro de Damon, siempre quiso tocar ese pelo. Suspiró de placer, al igual que Damon. Éste pasó las manos por los glúteos de su hermano, y luego por su miembro, suavemente. Stefan ahogó un gemido en el cuello de Damon. Él se acercó he indicó a Stefan para que envolviese sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, igual que estaba haciendo él. Luego, hundiéndose algo más, entró dentro de Stefan brutalmente. Éste gritó de placer, tirando del pelo de Damon que, mientras se movía en su interior, arañaba la espalda de su hermano. Colocó el cuello en la boca de Stefan y empujó su cabeza hacia él, mientras ambos gemían en voz alta. Stefan estaba demasiado ido de placer para pensar con coherencia, por lo que sacó sus colmillos y los deslizó por el cuello de su hermano, mientras se movía con más brutalidad. Pasó su lengua por la zona, provocando más y más gemidos y después hundió los colmillos en la piel de Damon. La sangre fluía por su boca como un grifo, no hacía falta ni succionar, pero él lo hizo. Sentía el líquido chorrear por su boca, por el cuello de Damon y llegar al agua, encharcándola de sangre, tiñéndola de un rojo escarlata.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, varias veces. Y volvieron a repetir, una y otra vez, haciendo la noche eterna y lujuriosa.

Una mano acariciaba el brazo de uno de los hermanos, mientras el otro rizaba el pelo negro de la otra figura masculina. Seguían en la bañera, el agua estaba templada gracias a la sangre de los dos, que estaba por todas partes. Ambos tenían una sonrisa complacida, relajada, adornando su rostro. El menor de ellos tarareaba una canción, con los ojos fijos en la espuma que desaparecía. Si no fuese por la sangre, podrían verse completamente. Pero eso daba igual, habían inspeccionado sus cuerpos, no había parte que no conociesen del otro ahora.

-Gracias. –susurró Stefan cerrando los ojos, Damon lo miró curioso.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por esto. –con su mano libre señaló la bañera. –Por hacer esto conmigo. Por ser tú. –susurró.

-No seas moralista, Stefan… -dijo Damon sarcástico, pero su mirada se tornó seria. –No habría hecho esto con nadie. Y si no fuese así… -tomó aire para abrirse a su odioso hermano. –Jamás lo habría disfrutado como lo he hecho contigo. –suspiró Damon. Stefan abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso, metiendo la lengua. Ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo y hacia la misma dirección, provocando un choque de dientes. Sonrieron en la boca del otro, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente.

_**Fin.**_

Tal vez, y repito TAL VEZ, haga una continuación… eso depende de Reviews, ¿okeis?

_fuckyeahiansomerhalder!_


	2. Mordidas

**Y aquí traigo el segundo *-***

Después de aquella mañana llena de besos, caricias y sangre, ambos continuaron por su camino. Stefan estaba escribiendo lo sucedido la noche anterior, plasmando todos sus pensamientos en el papel, al igual que también plasmó hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que sentía hacia cada cosa que hacía con su hermano. Cerró los ojos, moviendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, mientras buscaba más recuerdos y más sentimientos que explicasen lo que había ocurrido.

Damon, sin embargo, estaba tumbado en el sofá, con la vista en algún punto fijo de la estantería de libros que tenía enfrente, con una buena copa de bourbon en su mano derecha. Escuchó un coche pararse en la acera, luego una puerta cerrarse, pasos y… Entró. No, no llamó al timbre, y aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Elena. –saludó cuando vio a la rubia llegar al salón, antes de que ella pudiese saludar, continuó hablando sin apartar la vista de su punto fijo. -¿Sabes lo que es el timbre? O, mejor, ¿sabes lo que es un puño y una puerta? –dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que Elena respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Y Stefan? –la mirada de Damon se tornó oscura ante la pregunta, y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a quién tenía detrás.

-Estoy aquí. –susurró el menor en el oído de ella. Elena se dio la vuelta y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Stefan. -¿Pasa algo? –ellos ya no estaban juntos, estaban analizando sus sentimientos aún. Elena se estiró hacia arriba y plantó un beso en los labios de Stefan. Éste, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia, mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de ella para pegarla más a sí. Eso fue puro reflejo, pero cuando acarició su columna, se transportó a otro momento y ya no era Elena a quien besaba, era a Damon. Imaginó su espalda ancha, bajo aquella camisa de seda negra, imaginó su olor a bosque, sus labios suaves y rudos, su pelo negro y suave. Aquello le hizo besar con más pasión a la chica, que malinterpretó los deseos del moreno. Mientras tanto, Damon observaba todo desde el sofá, miraba a Elena y Stefan con recelo y furia oculta. Con un gruñido, únicamente audible para Stefan, desapareció con su súper velocidad vampírica. El menor de los Salvatore se separó de la rubia y miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano.

-Se ha ido. –susurró Stefan, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estará en el Grill. –lo excusó Elena, a lo que el moreno respondió encogiéndose de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando rayos de luz naranja sueltos, apareció Damon. Y no estaba solo. Una chica alta y pelirroja lo acompañaba de la mano, estaba muy borracha, pero podía andar, o eso le había hecho creer Damon. Stefan estaba tumbado en su cama, bajó tranquilamente las escaleras al escuchar la puerta y no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa al ver a la chica ahí. Había estado tan centrado en la presencia de su hermano que ni se había planteado que trajese a alguien con él.

-Oh… -se le escapó, decepcionado. Damon sonrió complacido.

-Stefan, ésta es Hilary, Hilary, mi hermanito Stefan. –presentó Damon con burla. Stefan sonrió falsamente y se encaminó hacia la escalera, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. –Ven, vamos a divertirnos. –sonrió Damon y Stefan se negó en rotundo.

-Nunca más. –y de un tirón, se separó de su hermano y fue hacia su habitación. Allí se quedó dormido, escuchando su Ipod azul.

Algo húmedo y juguetón recorrió la mejilla de Stefan, pasando por su boca y llegando hasta su cuello. Éste abrió rápidamente los ojos y apartó lo que fuese que le estuviese haciendo eso. Se encontró con un Damon sonriente, con la boca manchada de sangre. Los ojos de Stefan se oscurecieron y contuvo sus instintos vampíricos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó cohibido.

-Jugar. –resopló Damon, acercándose de nuevo, pero ante la mirada de Stefan, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se dirigió a la puerta con paso tranquilo. Una mano lo detuvo, como había hecho antes él con su hermano menor. Lo miró por encima del hombro ocultando su diversión. Stefan tiró de él hasta atraerlo hacia sí y luego pasó su mano libre por el pelo del mayor, empujando su cabeza hacia delante. Delineó su labio inferior, como él le había despertado y ambos cerraron los ojos. Damon pasó su mano por la espalda de Stefan y lo pegó más a él. El aire ya no corría entre ellos. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sus miradas colisionaron; verde contra negro. No, en contra no. Verde y negro fundiéndose en uno solo. Damon sonrió y lanzó a su hermano a la cama, cayendo él encima al segundo.

-Te gusta lo que te hago. –dijo el ojinegro entre besos y caricias. Stefan gimió asintiendo. –Dilo. –ordenó, frenando de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos con suspicacia.

-Me gusta lo que me haces. –jadeó Stefan y luego tironeó del pelo de su hermano. –Y yo te gusto. –medio preguntó el menor. Damon frenó otra vez sus juegos y se apoyó en la cama con ambas manos, mirando a Stefan fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Luego se acercó de nuevo al rostro de su hermano.

-Me encantas. –ronroneó en su oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Stefan clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Damon y acercó su cara al cuello del ardiente hombre que tenía encima. Olfateó su aroma, aspirando fuertemente para grabárselo a brasas en su memoria y luego sacó sus colmillos. Los hundió en la piel de Damon, mientras el último pasaba la lengua por el cuello de su hermano, cuando sintió los dientes un jadeo se escapó de su boca.

-Stefan… -susurró, sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo, como si fuese un cosquilleo impulsado por pólvora ardiendo. En un impulso clavó los dientes en el cuello de Stefan. Ambos chupando del otro. El menor apretó más fuerte al sentir a su hermano, que estaba rasgando su camiseta negra mientras succionaba en su cuello. Todo aquello lo estaba matando de placer, y más cuando sintió las manos de su hermano acercarse al cierre de sus vaqueros.

-Damon… esto está mal… -dijo Stefan, entre bocado y bocado en el cuello del otro. Damon se apartó y obligó a Stefan a hacer lo mismo. Sostuvo su mirada y posó sus manos en la cara del menor.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores. –susurró sonriente. –Además, estás libre y yo también, ¿qué problema hay?

-Elena… -pero Damon no lo dejó terminar, porque coló su lengua en la boca de Stefan, que lo recibió encantado.

-Elena nunca te hará lo que te hago yo. –concluyó el mayor, mordiendo el hombro de Stefan.

**Me gusta cómo lo he acabado, no ha quedado mal. *-*-*-*-* Bueno, no me enroyo xDDD Adiós y ya veremos una próxima conti u.U**

_fuckyeahiansomerhalder!_


End file.
